U.S. Route 28
U.S. Route 28 or U.S. Highway 28 '('US 28) is a defunct designation (since February 1, 1952) of an east–west intrastate U.S. highway that was located completely in the U.S. state of Oregon. It ran 462 miles (744 km), connected from US 99 in Eugene east to US 20 in Ontario. History In 1937, US 28 was truncated from Florence to Eugene, which then became its western terminus in Eugene. US 28 was replaced with US 26 when US 26 was extended from Wyoming to the Pacific Ocean in 1952. The portion of US 28 from Ontario to Prineville became US 26. That highway then continued in a northwesterly direction to Portland and Astoria. From Prineville to Eugene, US 28 became U.S. Route 126, now known as Oregon Route 126. Route description US 28 began at US 99 in Eugene before continuing to Sisters and Redmond, where the route met US 97. Continuing east, the highway traveled concurrently with US 395 to Prineville. At the intersection with Oregon Route 126, the old designation of US 28 follows US 26 and picks up the Ochoco Highway No. 41, which also follows OR 126 west to US 97 in Redmond. The Ochoco Highway ends at OR 19 near Dayville, from which US 28 followed the John Day Highway No. 5 through John Day to US 20 in Vale. The remainder of US 28 in Oregon overlapped US 20 on the Central Oregon Highway No. 7 to the Idaho state line. In ''Intertropolis & Routeville'' In the episode "Eragon in Oregon", it reveals that U.S. Route 28 is an existing U.S. Highway and is the feature route in the episode. Characters, I-5, I-25, I-35, I-48, I-95, I-101, US 1, US 41, US 81, and US 86 go on a road trip scavenger hunt in Oregon with character US 28 to help him find a mythical creature called the "Eragon". They ride all across the state of Oregon via U.S. Route 28 because the rumors in school say that the Eragon currently lives behind the forests traversed by US 28. As the episode goes on, they the hunters begin their US 28 trip in Florence at US 101 near the Pacific Ocean, then they stopped in the City of Eugene near the Interstates 5 and 105. Their next stop is at US 20 and 97 in Bend, followed by their next stop at US 395 in Seneca. Their final stop is in Malheur Junction, where US 28 ends. So far, the hunters never found the Eragon, and I-95 called this whole trip "a road tripping vacation for nothing and a waste of time". US 41 said "I have spend my 275 dollars for nothing?!". US 28 the character gives up and suggests everyone to go back home to Highway City, which they all agree with him..Except of I-48, she said never give up. US 86 agrees with her and he said that they just have to "retrace their drive" and drive back. US 28 read the "Book of Mythology" that clearly says that the Eragon is not at U.S. Route 28, it's in Mountain City (parody of Canyon City), which is located north of Seneca, one of their last stops. They drove US 28 west to Seneca then turn to US 395 north heading to Mountain City. As US 1 saw the sign that says "To Eragon Park", they turned left, heading into the forest because that must be where the creature lives. Moments later, they all found the Eragon, which happens to be a statue of fossils. Everyone is so happy that they finally found it and gets to be the first Highway City residents to find and look at the Eragon in person. At the end, I-95 takes back all about what she said about the trip. Major intersections See also * U.S. Route 26 in Oregon * Oregon Route 126 Category:U.S. Route 28 Category:United States Numbered Highways Category:Highways and roads Category:Intrastate U.S. Highways Category:Former U.S. Highways Category:U.S. Highways in Oregon Category:United States Numbered Highway System Category:Highways numbered 28